jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Idako "Yurei" Kaomatsu (NPC)
Idako, widely known as "Yurei" (Ghost/Spirit), is a Sunagakure shinobi of the rank of Jounin. He possesses the "Aburame" kekkei genkai. He joined the village's ranks when he was 13 years old and became experienced on Aburame techniques. He was part of Nokami Sensei's team "Poets" often nicknamed as "losers". His comrades: Bonsho "Bones" and Janna "Comet". Idako became a well respected individual on his early career, becoming a chunin on his 16 birthday and shortly after promoted to Jounin thanks to his participation on several missions that involved complicated and violent skirmishes around the world. After one of his missions went wrong, Idako suffered a terrible fate that forced the Jounin to adopt a bandaged appearance to hide his wounds. This marks the point where his image became mystified as the "Ghost", someone that is even rumored to be dead and somehow alive at the same time. He became a very feared figure in the shinobi world, but not about his deeds but the aura of mystery he maintained that made several fear what was hiding behind those bandages. 'Background' Idako was born on a October 31th night, second son of a couple. His father Moi was an Aburame that moved to Restaurant country, away of the "bland and snobbish" lifestyle of the Aburame to seek a more centric place to live, away from the swampy lands. There Moi met Kaumi and they both had a son, Jindu. Idako was born 2 years after his brother. His parents owned a ham workshop, they made ham out of wild boar meat which was an exquisite delight due to the hazelnut died of the boars from the mountains. They had a modest life and often they either hunted the large beasts or bought their meat making sure it was originally from the mountains of Restaurant country. At his 8 years, Idako was a decent worker at the minor tasks his father gave him. However, he had a clear affinity with his clan's technique , having attracted a colony of kikaichu. His father at first reluctant, ended up that teaching his son the clan's basic abilities would make business better. When he turned 9, the conflict between the major hidden villages was at its most violent stage. After several skirmishes and minor campaigns that took place on the fields of Restaurant country, a young Idako was spotted by a travelling Sunagakure Jounin, the beautiful and enigmatic Nokami sensei. She promised a better education that no peasant would be able to provide to their sons, his father being an Aburame was at first naturally inclined to accept the offer to recruit his son, however, he would only accept if Idako agreed. Idako didn't hesitate, he was somewhat introvert but he was willing to develop his powers further. It was his dream to also provide his family with the fruits of his newly acquired talents. Idako arrived to Sunagakure and began his basic education in the academy as intended, arithmetics, improving his reading and writing skills and began his physical training. Once he achieved the rank of Genin, he joined Nokami's team "12" nicknamed the "poets" by themselves due to the fact that they often kept reciting poetry while they training, a way Nokami enforced "focus" an aspect on which her training revolved and justified that it is a "vital" thing to have your mind focused and remaining calm in the worst of situations. 'Genin' When he became a genin, Idako had a hard time adapting to his new team, specially Bonsho who had a very different personality. The outgoing and rebellious Kaguya boy always found ways to harm and challenge the quiet and reserved Idako. Janna was understanding to the teenager Idako, 2 years older than them both (15 years old) she most of the time separated the fights that broke out and even single handedly won them in order to stop them. Nokami took some time to discipline the group after some seasons with her. They became close and recognized for their discipline and teamwork. 'Chunin' The chunin exams were a tough challenge for the young Idako, at his 14 years , he accidentally killed an opponent in the forest of death stage which nearly causes his disqualification, but it was later ruled out of as an accident and he was allowed to continue. He tied with Bonsho on an extra stage where a duel section took place, both knocked themselves out. Bonsho's jaw was broken and Idako's lips got ripped by the last impact. Impressed of how relentless and gruesome the battle was, the Kazekage himself blessed the promotion of both Shinobi, Janna did pass the exam by winning her duel and having an excellent mark on the written test. 'Jounin' The three Chuunin could consider themselves prodigious of some sort due to how soon they achieved the ranks. Idako aimed for advanced studies at Sunagakure's hospital, he joined the morgue there and became a forensic. The "poets" liked to go solo in most missions, however, they were always open to collaborate and organized their whole squad or operated in duos. While dealing with a scouting mission in lightning country, Yurei and Janna had an affair.these encounters continued every now and then, but were kept a secret by them two and it was not considered by both something too formal at the time. Idako and company were often sent to the frontlines of the ongoing conflict with Konohagakure, earning themselves a reputation after their successes in sabotage, infiltration and combat missions. After several tours at the frontlines, the team made it to the Jounin rank as the war was turning against Sunagakure's side and they needed even more Jounin to train the recruits and command their chuunin. Idako was a decent commander, he often studied corpses lying on the battlefield to determine if enemies could be nearby or what kind of weaponry or artillery they had. His forensic skills were of great help. He was dispatched away from the frontlines to Earth country where Idako and Bonsho were hired by a Kaguya tribe leader to assist them into a territorial dispute. To Bonsho's surprise, that Kaguya leader was attacking his family's tribe.''Bonsho, unruly joined his family's side on the conflict, defecting his duties. Idako's contract finished after some weeks of fighting, the gruesome skirmishes were a signature characteristic of the Kaguya, he once fought face to face with Bonsho but both were separated during their duel. ' 'Water country massacre' At his 20s, Idako had a good trajectory as a Jounin, several chunin and genin could call him sensei. He was dispatched of a mission of the highest difficulty (S-Rank) to deal with a group of criminals that escaped the deepest dungeons of Sunagakure. On his arrival with his team composed of Janna "Comet", Shanya "Cherry" and Kario "Lizard" they were ambushed, the fight was not balanced them being outnumbered 2:1 by skilled criminals. Janna was dispatched by Kario, team leader to send backup from an outpost days away from their island's location. They held their last stand for at least 8 hours dispatching half of the criminal group, however, they got overwhelmed and ultimately defeated. However, an Uzumaki fleet was passing by halting the execution Midway, Kario and Shanya were already dead but Idako was alive but his wounds looked so severe that the criminals didn't even notice he was breathing, however, the group was buried Idako unable to move and passing out every minute, recovered consciousness under the pitch black soil, barely breathing through an opening. They were buried and hidden in a rush. Idako's wounds and the nearby corpses attracted flesh eating maggots, which began eating the Jounin's flesh and infesting his body. It was unbearable at first but the shinobi used this to his advantage and commanded the last kikaichu he had to hunt the maggots and feed them to him. A day later he had enough strength to dig himself out partially just in time to be found by Janna. The Jounin barely made it, and was on leave for at least 6 months, he was in a state of shock. His body had several openings and scars now, however, he became immune to the infections the maggots would provide to him which made him adopt the creatures as a symbiotic addition to his body. "'Yurei" His ghostly appearance earned him a reputation, he became more reserved, Bonsho was nowhere to be seen however Janna took close care of him, they became quite close while he recovered. Yurei found his maggots to deal with a considerable issue in the village, corpses. Those unclaimed corpses were either sent far away to rot which costed resources needed in time of war or left to rot on common graves which expelled an unbearable smell due to the high temperatures. He was then assigned the task of being the undertaker, even managing to arrange ceremonial funerals and corpses. This job helped him to distance himself from his shock and recover his sanity, to the point he ended up loving his new assignment as a hobby, treating the corpses with utter respect and dignity as if they were still conscious. Yurei became somewhat close to the council and Kazekage, he was a trusty agent and was dispatched mostly solo. However he earned a nearly legendary reputation thanks to how he displayed the corpses of those unfortunate attackers and ambushers that he despised the most. More unforgiving but always with a "friendly" attitude, this contrast was unnerving to some. Bonsho returned to Sunagakure as a prisoner, the conflict ended on victory from Bonsho's side, the fangs of the Kaguya leader now used as decoration on his attire. He became a renegade with a Kaguya group after the conflict and took part on several anti-system revolts. He took himself in when the Kazekage himself sent a squad to capture him once he heard of his exploits. As disappointing as his defection resulted, he was now a very seasoned warrior and notorious "revolutionary", the Kaguya was "pardoned" (Forced into duty) as he was a very important asset on their hemisphere and the times of war required the elite to join their ranks. Bonsho reconciliation with Yurei was emotional, Bonsho deeply regretting not being there when Yurei was defeated. Yurei held no grudge and was more than happy to see his "brother in arms" rejoin his side on the ongoing conflict. Yurei, Bonsho and Janna are reunited and currently training Suna's rank. Yurei being the most busy due to his undertaking job and forensic career. '''Personality Idako is slightly an introvert but is socially competent to maintain a close circle of friends and respect from his comrades. He never questioned his loyalty to Sunagakure, but held no hate or personal grudge towards its enemies. He understood relationships in politics were always shifting and considered a waste of time to get personally involved into them. During combat, he's reserved and taunts his enemies to test their abilities and habits. However he violently changes his defensive stance to an offensive stance and the opposite, making him somewhat unpredictable. His intellect is normal, he found interest in the medical area specifically in the forensic sciences. In other topics he does not excel,but has a basic grasp of them, always curious to find out more about those topics that he finds interesting. He became brutal towards criminals and rogues after the water country incident, often killing them on creative and unbearable ways. However, for Konohagakure shinobi he showed respect after he defeated them, even after dead, he kept their corpses visible and positioned them on a respectful pose to honor them, he often pardoned enemy shinobi's lives if he didn't see it necessary to kill them or if they surrendered. 'Appearance' He has black hair, yellow eyes and tanned skin. He's relatively tall and physically strong thanks to his Shinobi duties. His eyes and mouth are the only things visible besides his hair while he is wearing his bandages. His skin is scarred and has several holes where his kikaichu and maggot inhabit. Even though he's infested, he is a very hygienic person and has always a pleasant light "rose" and incense smell. 'Trivia' * Only Bonsho nicknames him "Wormy". * His favorite food are crab cakes. * He's an agnostic and respects the ideals of most religions. * The Aburame do not consider him as part of their clan but they do acknowledge him to be a powerful and "promising" host of their kekkei Genkai. Category:Suna Characters Category:NPCs